


Of Silver and Fangs

by Blimbgis_the_Turgled



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Callum is a vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Rayla is a hunter, Some angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blimbgis_the_Turgled/pseuds/Blimbgis_the_Turgled
Summary: Rayla, a green vampire hunter of a prestigious line, is assigned to kill the vampires residing in the ancient Katolis castle, but nothing goes to plan
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. The Mission

A figure scaled the rocky surface of the natural platform that the castle sat upon, she was using a new grappling device. Much easier than the alternative, using blades to climb. 

A few moments later, she had made it over the parapet and shed the climbing harness. Feeling hot from the climb, she dropped her hood and her white hair reflected in the moonlight. Her dark horns contrasted sharply against the silvery locks. Two fang-like purple markings dropped below her lavender eyes and she smiled as the cool night breeze was a pleasant surprise and relief from the heat she built up from the climb. 

She turned serious and made her way to a door on the roof...she had a mission of great importance, and she would see it done.

* * *

_ 2 days ago… _

“You want me to  _ what?! _ ” she asked, surprised

“I want you to take this assignment, Rayla...granted it’s a bit advanced for your rank, but given the circumstances, it’s all we can give you” said the older Moonshadow Elf.

Rayla eyed the envelope and took it cautiously, she opened it and her eyes bugged. Inside, was an assignment to take out a highly influential and powerful vampire family, who lived in the old Katolis castle.

“Runaan...yes, I’ll do it,” Rayla said, returning the paper for her uncle to stamp.

Rayla was a member of an infamous family of vampire hunters. Moonshadow elves tended to be better at this job then other elven races and even humans for the same reason why Moonshadows were highly valued as assassins.

Moonshadow elves had used alchemy to alter their physiology generations ago, to become invisible to all senses on the full moon...including scent. Thus even a seasoned vampire would not be able to even smell them coming.

Her first ever assignment would take place two days from now, on the full moon, which offered enough time for her to ride there and prepare herself….plus the night of the mission would make her much stronger.

* * *

_ Present… _

Rayla was now in the castle, stalking through its corridors. It looked much cleaner than she had expected of a vampire’s castle...the floors were impeccably clean, and there wasn’t a cobweb in sight, the candles used to light the halls were lit as well. She heard a sound and climbed up into the rafters to hide.

What she saw was a Glow Toad being chased by what she guessed was a vampire that was laughing. Appearance-wise he seemed young, around a couple or so under years under her, and something happened inside her watching the vampire.

All her life, she had been told stories about how these creatures of the night were emotionless cold-blooded murderers who would hide in the shadows constantly waiting for a moment their prey was caught off guard to strike. She had been told that she needed to avenge her parents who had apparently been killed by vampires...specifically the vampires she was hunting this very night...but when she looked at this vampire, she didn’t see a monster that skulked with talons ready to rip someone’s throat out. She saw a boy, playing with a pet and she doubted her mission just momentarily.

But her fear of disappointing Runaan, of disappointing Ethari, the only father figures left in her life, was greater than this...and so she shoved aside guilt at harming a potentially innocent being. 

  
_ “If I don’t do this, it could hurt dozens of people” _ she thought to herself, and after the vampire was directly below her, she drew her silver blades, and released her hold on the rafters.


	2. The Hunt

Ezran had finally caught up with Bait after some chasing and the very next second after being happy about catching Bait, he felt a shift in the air and his extrasensory abilities kicked in.

This wasn't unique to him, of course. When it happened, the world would slow down to a snail's pace in reaction to coming danger. He looked upward and saw a hooded intruder above him, her face steeled in resolve. In her hands, she held two exotic elven blades made of silver. He flash-stepped away and the intruder landed gracefully on the floor, though by then Ezran was 4 corridors away from her.

"Damnit!!" Rayla cursed and punched the hard stone floor, ignoring the pain and then proceeded to try and pursue the vampire. 

* * *

  
  


On the floor below, a different vampire wandered the halls looking for his brother. This one bore lighter skin and a mop of brown hair. He called out for his brother's name, annoyed he'd run off again. A hint of worry was laced into his voice, knowing that with the reports of Hunters in the region, they could very well be in the castle at this very moment.

So an annoyed and concerned elder brother searched the halls of the castle for his younger brother who had wandered off who-knows-where, while watching every shadow for any sign of this hunter. After what felt like an hour, he eventually ended up in a long hallway with displayed suits of steel armor...relics of a past age, polished to a mirror finish. 

  
  


Rayla snuck up behind the boy, treading ever so lightly so her footsteps made no sound. She was a little puzzled at how easy this kill would be. Either the vampire was just daft and really did not notice her, or Rayla was just  _ that good _ at her stealth that she could evade a vampire’s senses. 

“You know you can’t sneak up on me like that,” said the vampire, almost casually, and turned around, causing Rayla’s blood to freeze. 

But then he flinched and looked startled, more so then her...very unexpected.

“AH! You’re not Ezran, you're...one of them! With the pointy…”

“Oh, you don’t like my ears?” Rayla replied smugly

“What? Oh, no I-I do...I do like them, I just meant the pointy..”

Rayla turned her blade so it shined in the candlelight

“Swords!” he said, panicked and backed up

* * *

  
  


Callum met back up with Ezran while running away from the sword-wielding elf, the brothers needed a plan to either evade or subdue her, but between adrenaline and fear, they had nothing. So Callum made a hasty decision to run to the portion of the castle that was abandoned, and hoped they could somehow lose her in there.

Rayla wasn't too far behind them and felt a bit prideful that she had these vampires on the run that she didn’t notice they were leading her into a trap, or somewhere where she would lose their trail, until the floor collapsed under her feet too fast for her to react.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Harrow was reading a book before the mantle in his study. It detailed two persons on either side of a war falling for each other despite their people fighting. A sweet yawning broke him from his concentration, and a soft smile stretched across his face as he saw his wife, Sarai, enter the room. 

“Good evening, my love” he said in his deep voice and earned a peck on the cheek from his beloved.

“Good evening darling” she replied, noticing the book she smiled “reading it again?”

“It’s one of my favorites...it’s a sweet story of hope” he replied

Sarai was about to reply when they heard the sound of stone crumbling and ran out the door to see what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not entirely happy with how this turned out, but the show must go on, right?


End file.
